Matchin' Laces
by PButtercup
Summary: Laces, a bootblack, meets up with an old newsie friend only days before the Newsboy Strike. Little did she know how she would become involved with the event, and a new group of friends...Chapter 11 finaly up!
1. Reunion

*I'm sure you've heard this many times already, but you'll probably hear this many more times anyway. I only own Laces, her family, her story, and possibly any other characters I decide to create.. If I did own the Disney Newsies, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be swimming in my pool filled with ice cream. So anyway this disclaimer goes for my WHOLE story, I won't feel like writing one for every chapter. *  
  
*P.S: This is my first fan fic, so I would appreciate some reviews to help me write better stories. Thanks!*  
  
Laces slumped down on a bench in Newsie's Square and shut her eyes. She imagined she was back in her old apartment living with her parents and brothers. A little smile grew on her face as she relived those special moments such as her father getting a promotion at the factory or her older brother getting his first job down at the wharf.  
  
"Life," she thought" Life will never be the same again."  
  
Just then she was startled from her thoughts by a familiar face.  
  
"Laces?" Boots cried. "How've ya been? I haven't seen ya for how long now? Tree years?"  
  
She smiled at her old friend. "Yeah, tree years. . . . " Although she responded to Boots, her mind was still else where, back in the past, back when her life was perfect as it was.  
  
"Laces? You in dere?"  
  
"Yeah, I is. Just thinking, dat's all." Just then she noticed the newsies standing next to Boots. "Are dese friends o' yours, Boots?"  
  
"Oh yeah.sorry guys. Dis is Laces, we was bootblacks together afore I became one 'o you. Laces, dis is Jack Kelly but you can call 'im Cowboy if ya want, and dat's Snitch 'n Snipeshooter."  
  
"Heya guys." Laces smiled as she stood up and gave Boots a spit shake. The other newsies we're surprised a girl would give one, but Laces wasn't your ordinary "goil."  
  
"How's life been treatin ya?" She asked her pal. The newsies now realized they had gained a new comrade. Little did they know how she would help them in the important days ahead. . . . 


	2. Tibby's

"So, where's Gil, Laces?" Boots inquired. Laces, Boots, and the other newsies were now on their way to Tibby's to grab a bite to eat.  
  
"Gil's out at da wharf now. Haven't seen 'im for a few weeks now. Did ya know he went and got married a year ago?"  
  
"Gil, married? Gee, dat's a laugh! I thought he couldn't tell one o' goil from da next!" Boots laughed.  
  
"He couldn't, until now. Last I heard lucky Anne was pregnant. Me olda brohtha bein' a fathah is even more shockin' them 'im bein married!"  
  
"So you'll be a little auntie, eh?"  
  
"Aww, shaddup Boots." Laces said as she jokingly punched him.  
  
"So Laces, how long have you been a shoe shinah?" Snitch inquired.  
  
"It's been about six years now. A little bit o' pocket change never hurt nobody, eh?" She smiled.  
  
"So, ya got ya name from bein a shoe shinah I'm assuming?" Jack asked. Boots and Laces both started cracking up. The others gave them odd looks.  
  
"It's only dat dere's a interesting story behind dat." Boots said. "Tell 'em!"  
  
"Well, I is very picky about how me customers treat me. So, if dey're nice a leave a niceah tip, I shine dey're shoes like dere's no tommorah. But if dey ain't too nice and leave a stinkin' tip, I tell 'em I missed a spot and tie dey're laces togethah! Did dat tah one real snooty guy. Fell ovah flat on 'is face. Course I couldn't see da look on 'is face cause I was runnin' too fast." Now the whole group laughed together.  
  
"So, where's ya little brothah Sam?" Boots inquired.  
  
"Umm...he's out 'n about now.looks like we're here." Laces stammered as they walked up to the restaurant. Boots and Jack both shrugged about Laces' hastiness to respond. Once inside, Boots and Jack led Laces over to a table where several newsies were sitting while Snipeshooter and Snitch plopped down next to Itey, Dutchy, Specs, and Pie Eater at a nearby table.  
  
"Heya guys, dis ere's Laces. Boots is friends wid 'er. Dis is Skittery, Racetrack, Mush, and Kid Blink. Dose ones ovah at dat table you can meet latah. Dey look real busy right now." Jack joked as the other table burst into laughter. "Da uddas are out and about somewheres." The boys smiled and nodded at her. They certainly noticed her mud stained blouse and skirt and her disheveled shoulder length hair. She wasn't a stranger to life on the streets. Just now, Boots had noticed how much more street ratty she had become since the last time they had seen each other, but he made no comment. He simply thought to himself that her family had hit harder times. Oh, how little he knew.  
  
Lunch went on normally with the occasional questions to Laces such as when she had met Boots, etc. She was rather quiet though and would reveal nothing about what had happened in the past three years.  
  
"Well, I gotta go now, duty calls, eh? I'll see ya latah, Boots.guys." She said as she gave Boots another spitshake. This time, it was the other's turn to be shocked at Lace's behavior. Jack only smiled.  
  
"Wanna go ovah to Irving Hall tonight? A few of us is going. Medda lets us sit on da sides for free."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet ya dere. See ya all latah!" Laces smiled as she left.  
  
"So, how long have ya known 'er, Boots?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"Bout six years."  
  
"Lucky kid." Racetrack remarked as he slumped against his seat. "Does she play pokah?"  
  
"Probably, we'se nevah had da time to."  
  
"Hope not. She seems like she would be a good one. I could tell she had a pokah face tru da whole thing."  
  
"You really tink so?" Boots asked, shocked that his friend may have lied.  
  
"I'm a gamblah Boots. I know dese tings."  
  
Well, what do you think? I'm still not sure exactly how I want this story to go, my thoughts about it are constantly changing. Anyway, I'll try to update about once a week with a fair sized chapter, but don't count on it. Of course, I could update every day with a chapter, you never know with me! Reviews are appreciated IMMENSELY! 


	3. What's it like?

As Laces walked away from Tibby's, she felt awful. She quickened her pace in hopes no one would take time to notice the upset expression on her face. No, she wasn't crying. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she had.  
  
"Aww geez." She thought. "I can't believe I didn't tell him. Of course, why would he need to know? I'll probably just see them tonight and never see them again. Things would be better that way. I don't take pity from anyone. Never had, never will. Wonder how Gil is? Bet he's always drinking again. I can't believe Anne married my sad excuse of a brother. Silly girl. Probably thought he loved her. Hah. He loves a mug of beer before he loves anyone else. How did that happen? He used to be so protective of our family, what changed? Hmmm, those girls across the street look they're having fun shopping for expensive dresses for their expensive parties at their expensive homes. They're mommies and daddies can afford anything they want in an instant. Too bad it isn't that way for everyone. I hope they realize how lucky they are"  
  
Laces turned the corner a little too fast and knocked into a businessman.  
  
"Aww geez, I'm sorry sir.I didn't mean ta."  
  
"Just get out of my way you street rat!" He nastily replied as he brushed himself off, gave her a haughty look, and proceeded strolling down the street. It took all Laces' will power not to yell at him.  
  
"I hope you don't have kids sir! You don't deserve none!" She thought as she also continued walking down the street, only she went the other way.  
  
"I wonder what it's like to be rich? Certainly not all of them are like that. At least I hope not. If they were, what kind of world that would be." Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and smoothed her skirt out and tied her hair back with a ribbon. "Hope not all of them are demons like the Carlsons. Hope the Carlsons don't go ballistic on me today." She thought as she turned into an alley and found the side door to the Carlson School for Girls.  
  
Yeah, I know this one was short. It's as much as I could come up with before I wanted to go on to the next one. Of course, more reviews always help me get more chapters up faster.. ;-) 


	4. Of Bread Rolls and Licorice Whips

Yay! I finally got around to writing this! Hope you like it since it took me forever to put it up. Soooo, on with the show.  
  
Before opening the door, Laces peered inside through one of the windows. Mrs. Carlson looked pretty impatient. "Well," She thought. "It's now or never I guess. I just hope I'm not late." She took a deep breath and quickly opened a door. She snatched her apron hanging nearby on a chair in the kitchen and practically ran over to the sink where Mrs. O'Brien, the cook, was standing. Just as the old grandfather clock in the hall signaled the start of the hour, Laces tied her apron on and flashed a victorious grin at Mrs. Carlson. The schoolmistress simply snorted with disgust and walked away. Laces sighed with relief.  
  
"Geez, it's a good thing Ise made it 'ere when Ise did."  
  
"Better be careful, lassie or she'll have your head when you really are late o' of these days." The cook said in her thick Irish accent.  
  
"Thank goodness Ise getting' outta dis place soon enough." Mrs. O'Brien simply smiled at the tomboy.  
  
Laces immediately started peeling potatoes, sweeping the floors, filling the dormitories' fireplaces with wood, and other such jobs she performed five days a week around the Carlson's School for Girls. Although looked down upon by the girls attending school, Laces knew they weren't that much better off than she had been several years ago. The Carlson's School for Girls and the Carlson's School for Boys certainly wasn't the most respectable school in New York, but there at least you could get and education and three meals a day. Mrs. Carlson disliked everyone, with the possible exception of her husband. Mr. Carlson ran The Carlson's School for Boys across the street.  
  
After Laces, and Mrs. O'Brien were done setting up dinner in the dining room, Laces hung her apron up and untied the ribbon from her hair. As she was about to leave, Mrs. O'Brien gave her a few rolls.  
  
"I figured Mrs. Carlson wouldn't mind a few rolls missing from the tray. I'll see you next time, lassie." Mrs. O'Brien said. Laces immediately began munching as she walked down the alleyway into the street. By this time the sun had nearly set. After asking around to figure out where Irving Hall was, Laces made her way to the theatre smiling to herself. Mrs. Carlson would be surprised when she found out the sheets on her bed had been changed to the kind she was allergic to.  
  
Once she arrived, Boots and the others were waiting.  
  
"Heya Laces!" Boots smiled. "You met Skittery, Kid Blink, Snitch and Snipeshootah earliah. Dis is Itey n' Dutchy n' Specs."  
  
"Heya." Laces responded. "So, where's Nel?" Boots blushed. He hadn't mentioned Nellie to the boys.  
  
"Who's Nel, Boots?" Skittery asked.  
  
"Well..she's.uhh."  
  
"Lemme tell 'em. Nellie is dis daughter of dis pianah player over in Harlem. We would vist 'er quite a lot a few years ago!" Laces said as she nudged Boots in the ribs.  
  
"Laces." Boots said embarrassedly  
  
"When's da last time youse saw 'er, huh?" She laughed.  
  
"It was sometime last week.." Boots smiled as well. He had had a feeling for Nellie for several years now. "She said she would be my goil then." "Way ta go Boots!" Snipeshooter said as they all gave Boots pats on the back.  
  
"Well, wese bettah go in now before da show starts." Blink said. The others nodded as they headed through the stage door. Medda was waiting.  
  
"Welcome boys! Oh, and girl too I suppose! I would love to make your acquaintance later, but I have to go on now!" Medda smiled as she headed onstage. The group stood in the wings, listening to Medda sing. Suddenly, half way through the show, they heard a groaning behind them. They turned around and saw Snitch vomiting on the floor. The whole group went over to him.  
  
"How many licorice whips did dat candyman guy give ya, Snitch?" Specs said.  
  
"Well, I." He stopped to hurl his stomach's contents once more. The others also started to groan.  
  
"Hope Medda won't be too upset." Laces commented.  
  
"Nah, she won't be upset. She'll just tell the candyman to limit Snitch next time!" Skittery laughed with the others, except for Snitch who only continued to groan.  
  
"Wese bettah take him back before he floods the place. I'll take 'im back tah da Lodgin' House." Dutchy volunteered.  
  
"Wese all go wid ya. Da shows almost ovah anyways. You can meet Medda next time, Laces." Boots said.  
  
"Yeah, next time." Laces said almost quietly. The group headed out the door after cleaning up after Snitch with Laces and Dutchy supporting Snitch on both sides. On the way there, Snitch threw up once more, much to the disgust of the others.  
  
"Aftah dis night is ovah, I don't tink wese should evah let him eat candy again!" Itey joked. The rest of the way home, Snitch was able to hold it all in and was eventually able to walk without someone on each side. Once inside the Lodging House, Kloppman helped Snitch up the stairs and began a lecture about not scarfing down food. The others laughed.  
  
"Want us ta walk youse home, Laces?" Boots asked.  
  
"Nah, I'se fine."  
  
"You sure?" Boots asked again.  
  
"Boots, I'se fine. Don't worry bout me, all right?" Laces said almost in an angry tone.  
  
"Fine, just makin' sure. I'se see ya latah." Boots replied as he headed up the stairs.  
  
"Aww, I'se sorry Boots. Really."  
  
"It's all right." Boots smiled. He was used to his friend's temper. The others said their goodbyes and headed up the stairs. When Laces left, she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, later." She thought. "That'll be much later, considering I don't plan to come around here more often. I'm not going to let him or any of the others figure out my family is a mess. With Mom and Dad gone and now Sam, I'm not going to let anyone find out. They'll just feel sorry for me and think I'm an emotional mess. Nope, not me. Sure, I'm real upset Sam is gone, but there's nothing I can do, is there?" Laces tried to convince herself as she made her way to Central Park. Once she arrived, she turned into an alleyway that several homeless people called home. She nodded to Tracks, another shoe shiner. He made his way to New York by sneaking on trains. He came from Chicago. "Heya Laces." Tracks said. He was only eleven and rather short for his age. "Youse go out tahnight or did da Carlsons give youse a lecture again 'bout propah lady behaviah?"  
  
"I went out, Tracks. Sorry, but I'se real tired. I'll see youse tomorrow." Laces sleepily responded as she grabbed a coarse blanket and eventually fell asleep.  
  
Yuppers, that was one of the longest, but not as long as I thought.  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it even if you are the only one doing it.  
  
So, to all of you who haven't reviewed yet, please do! I'm always open to tips on writing and I won't cry if you only give me flames.(well, not TOO much) If you review, I just might give a shout out to you at the end of the next chapter! So, I'm asking again, please review! 


	5. Rainy Nights

Yes, yes, another one. And I have a feeling I'm going to have plenty of chapters for this story. So, hope this one is all right! And I'm starting a new offer. If you review, I'll send you a clone of Kid Blink at no charge! This offer is limited, so get your Blink while supplies last!  
  
(Oh, and I forgot to say that my story BEGAN a day before the movie, so today is the beginning of the movie. Got it? Good. On with the show.)  
  
Kloppman went up the stairs as he did every single day of the Manhattan Newsies' lives. Boots was dreaming about a certain someone when Kloppman yelled his name.  
  
"Ruined another poifect dream again." He sleepily muttered to himself. The morning went on as it typically did. The washroom. Then the distribution center. On to selling the papes. Life suddenly seemed monotonous to Boots.  
  
"Huh. Everyday it's the same, old thing. At least when I was a bootblack it was different. Now that I look back, not knowing when you were going to get you next meal or if the alley would be too full to sleep in was sort of exciting." He thought to himself while strolling down through the streets of Harlem. He was specifically looking for Nellie, who worked at a middle class restaurant doing jobs like sweeping, and cleaning tables. He peered in the window and saw her clearing off a table that had just been vacated during lunch. They waved and smiled to each other when Nellie was called to go sweep up after a messy customer. Boots sighed as he continued walking down the street, hawking his papes. Suddenly, an idea hit him. He turned around, now walking towards the Bronx.  
  
He finally arrived. It was the tenement Laces used to live in. The rooms were small and cramped, but every time Boots had visited the Martins had always been cheerful and happy in their home. He walked up the creaking stairs up to the Martins' apartment. Knocking on the door, he expected to see Laces' mother, but instead saw an elderly figure.  
  
"Hiya. Is Christine 'ere?" The man looked Boots up and down.  
  
"There's no Christine here, boy." He gruffly replied.  
  
"Okay. Tanks." Boots said as he went back down the stairs. He didn't want anything more to do with the old man. As he left the building, he wondered where Laces' family could have moved to when he saw Itey outside selling his papers. "Well, guess I'll 'ave ta deal wid dis latah. I gotta sell me papes 'afore everyone in New Yawk has one. Maybe some of da guys will help find 'er."  
  
Meanwhile, Laces was stationed in front of a popular restaurant for rich folks. She figured many customers would want to make a good impression and want their shoes shined. As it turned out, one man came walking up to the front door.  
  
"Shoe shines! Get ya shoes shined! Only a penny a pair!" Laces suddenly cried. The man shrugged and gave her a penny, but said nothing as he sat in a chair out on the sidewalk. Once she was done, he looked at his shoes and smiled. He could practically see his reflection.  
  
"Thanks, miss." He said as he gave her a nickel and walked into the restaurant.  
  
"Well, looks like all of them rich folks ain't too bad." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Get ya shoes shined! Only a penny a pair!" She cried once again when she saw Jack Kelly and two newsies she hadn't met walking down the street, yelling out headlines. "Aw crap." She muttered. "I just had ta come ovah here tahday." Jack recognized her and advanced towards her, the two others following along.  
  
"Heya, Laces!" Cowboy smiled. Laces reluctantly gave him a spit shake, much to the surprise of Davey and his brother Les. Davey thought it was disgusting for a boy to do it, but a girl around his age? He put on a fake smile. For some reason, this girl looked familiar.  
  
"Laces, dis is Davey 'n Les, me new sellin' partnahs. Dis is Laces, she's a shoe shinah."  
  
"Hello." Davey said.  
  
"Hi!" Les welcomed.  
  
"It's nice ta meet 'cha and all, but I gots some business ta take care of. I'll see youse latah, Kelly." Laces said rather stiffly before walking away in the direction the boys had come.  
  
"Whassa mattah wid 'er?" Jack mumbled to himself. The boys shrugged and continued hawking their papes. Davey, however, was still pondering about where he had seen her before. As Laces was walking away, she sighed with relief.  
  
"Well, at least he didn't give me a 'ard time about leavin' like dat. I'll hafta remember to not come over 'ere no more." She commented to herself.  
  
After the day went by, Laces had shined a total of five pairs of shoes. "Geez, Ise made a dime today, tank goodness dat one guy was nice an' gave me a nickel. Ise gotta find me a stable job." She finally realized why she didn't get many customers. It was because she was an almost adult female. That was why the younger kids made more money. Who wanted a fifteen-year old girl who could get a job at a factory shine their shoes? "Ise afta get a good one fast. The debt's almost paid an' I don't wanna woik at the Carlsons' no more." She continued walking down the street. Now it started to rain, but she didn't care. In fact, she enjoyed walking through New York in the rain. The streets were fairly deserted, but those who were outside or looking out their windows, looked at her unusually. Eventually, the rain stopped and she was practically jumping in the puddles. A young woman skipping down the street was a sight to behold. Laces noticed and immediately became solemn.  
  
"I gotta get outta dis stinkin' city. Too many stiffs 'ere." Laces quietly said to herself when she noticed a figure behind her.  
  
"Well, Ise hafta agree wid you dere." Cowboy said with his devilish grin.  
  
"Geez, how lucky can a girl get in one day." Laces sarcastically thought to herself.  
  
"I wanna get out outta 'ere too. For a bettah life. Why do youse wanna leave?"  
  
"Kelly, I didn't offah ta tell youse me goals in life, so I ain't goin to."  
  
"What's youse problem?"  
  
"None of youse business, Cowboy!" She said as she angrily turned around to face him. "No offense or nuttin, but youse need to back off. I'se known youse for a littlah ova a day and youse expect me ta give you my life story! Fat chance. Why don't youse go pry in someone else's business!" She basically yelled as she stormed off.  
  
"Dat goil 'as got some problems." Jack commented as he continued his way. Once he arrived at the Lodging House, Racetrack started a game of poker. Jack noticed Boots sitting on his bunk, and walked over to him.  
  
"So, Boots, I'se saw your friend again tahday. Actually, I'se saw 'er twice."  
  
"Ain't dat great? I'se looked all ovah tahday aftah sellin' me papes, but I couldn't find 'er anywheres!"  
  
"It's all right Boots. Youse'll see 'er again sometime, don't worry." Jack said as he patted Boots on the head. Boots was now officially sick of it. Even though he was very, very short for his fourteen years, Boots was rather mature. Sure, he didn't mind getting stuck with the younger kids all the time as they were nicer more often, but he did appreciate being treated his age. He only sighed and plopped down on the floor next to Itey and Jake.  
  
"Deal me in, Racetrack." He said. The others looked at him funnily. He had only played poker with them once or twice in the whole three years he had been a newsie.  
  
"Sure, ki. . . . .Boots." Racetrack said as he dealt the cards out to the group.  
  
Just so you know, I sorta cut the Newsie songs out of the story, yet I didn't..Just pretend during Santa Fe, Jack decides to take a break and rest his singing voice..yeah, that's it. Use your imagination! 


	6. Secrets Revealed

(Updated: Ummm, I sorta left a few things out and I wanted to change the end of this chapter a bit, so yeah, it really is updated if only ever so slightly.) * means changes  
  
The next morning started out normal for the newsies of New York, but ended in a way none of them expected. William Randolph Hearst and Joseph Pulitzer had both raised the price of the paper to sixty cents per hundred, so in retaliation, the newsies of Manhattan went on strike. Jack sent out newsies to spread the word all over New York. After returning from an attempt to win Spot Conlon and the Brooklyn newsies over to the strike, Jack, Boots, and Davey walked through New York rather depressed. They passed by the two Carlson's Schools where Laces was coincidentally coming out of. Davey looked at his old school with memories. He, however, wouldn't mind never being able to go there again. Sure he was able to learn, which he loved to do, but he wouldn't mind forgetting about the teachers, and the headmaster and headmistress. Laces didn't notice the boys passing right in front of her as she was too busy rubbing her cheek to notice. Mrs. Carlson was upset again. Her skin's reaction to the sheets Laces put on her bed was so strange, she looked almost non-human. Davey suddenly realized why she looked familiar as the two groups collided.  
  
"What was dat for." Jack said before recognizing Laces.  
  
"That's why I remember seeing you before!" Davey exclaimed.  
  
"Crap, now it's all going to be out in the open." Laces thought as Boots and Jack gave Davey a strange look.  
  
"You work at the Carlson's! You're Sam's sister!"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Laces said, brushing herself off.  
  
"How do you know Sam?" Boots asked David.  
  
*"How did you know Laces 'afore?" Jack asked.  
  
"Look's like I got some explainin' ta do." Laces said. "Foist of all, I woiked 'ere cause of Sam. The Carlson's only let him come 'ere because I woiked for his school costs."  
  
"Where is he?" Boots inquired.  
  
"He ain't 'ere no more. He's dead along wid me parents. I'm only still woikin' 'ere to pay off the funeral expenses. Once dey're paid, I'm gone from dis school."  
  
"How'd he die?" Boots said more quietly.  
  
"He got Scarlet Fevah. Dey nevah told me he was sick, I didn't wanna embarrass 'im by going over there every day, so I only visited twice a month. It was too late when I saw 'im last."  
  
"Wow Laces, I didn't." Boots started.  
  
"I didn't want you to. I didn't want no one too, but I guess it had tah come out soonah or latah."  
  
Davey suddenly felt sorry for remembering her. He didn't want her to have to explain everything.  
  
"So, where are youse' livin'?" Jack asked.  
  
"Anywhere. Mostly in dat alley ovah in Central Park. Boots used tah stay dere too, ya know."  
  
"So, what did you do?" Davey said, pointing to the red mark on her cheek.  
  
"Well, I'se just changed 'er sheets to a kind she don't like.well, 'er skin don't like it anyways." Laces said simply. "So, youse sell all ya papes already?"  
  
"Not exactly." Boots said. The group continued walking down the street, now with Laces. They explained to her the price increase and their decision to strike. When they finally reached Newsies' Square, Laces sat down on a bench nearby while the boys went over to Horace Greeley's statue. Laces saw Denton nearby and pulled a cloth out of the bag she had slung on her shoulder.  
  
"Want a shoe shine, mistah?"  
  
"No thanks." Denton simply replied as he hunched over his tablet of paper. She shrugged and walked away, whistling to herself the song the newsies had just sang. ** The newsboys were now inside the gates, threatening the scabbers. Laces smiled as she looked over at Boots, ready to knock the living daylights out of the scabs.  
  
*"Hope he gives them a piece of my mind too." She thought. Just then, she noticed a familiar face among the newspaper workers. "Thing's sure are getting weird around here, I'd better leave before he sees me!" She continued thinking as she grabbed her things, waved to Boots although he wasn't looking, and ran off hoping the familiar person didn't see her.  
  
(Yeah, I love cliffhangers! And yeah, this one was short. And it took me forever to get it up. But is it my fault Calculus sucks? R&R please!)  
  
(Oh yeah.** Bet you can't guess what song they sang, heh heh heh.)  
  
Wild Card: Yeah! I converted someone else to my insanity.  
  
WeBuiltThisCityOnRockAndRoll: I have lots of plans for the people in my story.heh heh heh..(I love being evil!) 


	7. Family Ties

(So, here we are again, chapter 7. I'll try not to have Laces running or hiding from people much more often..well, maybe only a few more times..**Grins Evilly** Anywho, you probably want me to get to the point, so I will!)  
  
Laces leaned up against the alley wall and slid down to the ground. She didn't care if he saw her, but she didn't want to talk to him again. After all he pulled? No way. Suddenly Tracks pulled her back to reality.  
  
"Laces? You'se okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Allright den. I'se gotta go shine shoes den. Say, can you keep an eye on Railroad? He said, pointing to a small black puppy sleeping in a box.  
  
"Sure, go shine 'em so 'ard dey can't see for a week." Laces said, smiling at the younger bootblack.  
  
"Ok. See youse latah den." Tracks left the alley while Laces bent over the box and picked the puppy up.  
  
"You'se don't look so good. Did Tracks feed you yet?" Railroad only licked her face. "Well, lets go get 'cha some, eh? I'se hungry too." With that, they both left the alley in search of a vendor. She smiled when she found a stand.  
  
"Is dis enough?" She said, holding out her hand with a few coins in it. The vendor looked at the few coins, but decided ,what the heck. It was close enough to the real price.  
  
"Sure, kid." He said, exchanging the coins for a snack barely enough to feed one.  
  
"Well, yeah it's meager, but it'll do considerin' you'se little as you'se are." They both sat on a bench eating their food, both content with the little they had.  
  
The next morning, Laces woke up early. Now she finally realized what a good friend she had in Boots. Figuring they boys were at the Distribution Center, she headed over there after changing her clothes in the O'Brian's apartment. Even though they didn't have enough room for her, they were always trying to help out.  
  
Once she arrived, the boys were assembled in front of the gates. Grinning from ear to ear in hopes her disguise would work, she joined the group next to Kid Blink, Mush, and David. All three took a double take.  
  
"Lookie dis, Mush!" Blink said.  
  
"Lace's is dressed like on o' us!" Mush remarked.  
  
"Ohh, I haven't soaked someone for a whole week now! I'se just itchin' tah get a punch in!" Laces laughed. Davey gave her a very puzzled look. "Geez, Dave, I'se just jokin." She said, jokingly patting him on her back. Sure, the disguise didn't work when you saw her one-on-one, but at least she didn't stick out like a sore thumb. She grinned as she entered inside "The World" gates with the newsies, ready for a good fight. What they didn't expect was a mob of armed men, hired to beat the strike spirit out of them. Soon, the fight began, and it seemed like the newsies were lost until Spot and his Brooklyn newsies came to help out. Skittery had been knocked down, but he got right back up and punched his attacker. Race pretended to give up, but soon gave his opponent something to squeal about. Eventually, Laces was forced next to the man she had run from the day before. They glared at each other for a few moments before Laces broke the silence.  
  
"Heya Gil! How's life treatin' ya?" She said bitterly. "Shuddup Christy." Her older brother replied. Although he was only 20, he looked much older then when Laces had seen him last. There was a strong odor of alcohol around him. Not wanting a confrontation in front of everyone else, the siblings forced their way through opposite sides of the crowd. Laces did get a few punches in, but she also received one. Her cheek was turning black and blue. Finally, the newsies drove the scabbers and the mob back into "The World" building. All who participated felt very relieved. Denton took a picture of a group of newsies, Jack being the only one prepared for it. When most went to Tibby's to celebrate, Laces had to decline. She was already late for work. She virtually ran to the school and rushed in the door. Mrs. O'Brian was shocked at the girl's appearance.  
  
"Lassie!" She cried. "My dear, you forgot to change! And that cheek. . . oh, the mistress will not hear of it!" Laces looked over herself and quickly tied an apron on. She stood behind the table, praying Mrs. Carlson wouldn't notice the pants she wore. She brushed some flour on her face, but really knew it did nothing to cover her bruise. The dreaded moment came, however, and Mrs. Carlson entered the room.  
  
"Christine Maritn! What in the world is the meaning of this?" The schoolmistress yelled.  
  
"It's none 'o your business." Laces quietly said. She knew this would be the last time she would come to the school, so she wanted to leave honestly.  
  
"What did you say? Answer me!" Laces stood silently, kneading the bread on the table. "I said answer me you little urchin!"  
  
"Well, I said it's none 'o your business, ya wench." Christine calmly replied. She wondered why she hadn't spoken out before. Mrs. Carlson was dumbfounded. Laces had always spoken minimally, but now she was speaking out. No one had done that before.  
  
"You dare call me that you insolent brat!" Mrs. Carlson quickly made her way over next to Laces, who untied her apron. "Look at you! All you do is try to provoke me! You're dress is appaling. I order you to change at once.  
  
"Well, ya see, as I told ya a thousand times, it ain't none 'o your business. I can wear whatevah I wants. Why don't youse go waste your time yellin' at the goils upstairs, huh?" The two glared at each other. Neither one dared to remove their gaze from the other. Mrs. O'Brian would have loved to help Laces, but she knew her job as cook was the only one she would be able to get. She continued stirring the soup, trying not to get on the schoolmistress' bad side. "And ya know what else, ya wench? I ain't gonna woik 'ere no more. Youse can forget about me woikin' tah pay off dat debt 'cause I'm going to find a job somewhere else!" With that said and done, she threw the apron on the floor, stomped on it, and exited proudly through the door.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know I describe events in the movie. . . but it's only to refresh your memory..**cough cough** Anywho, please R&R or ALL my newsies AND my little brothers will come get you! 


	8. Job Search: Part 1

Laces walked down the street proudly until reality struck. Where could she find a new job? She couldn't sow worth beans, she couldn't cook without someone there helping, she couldn't sing or act or dance at all, so what was there to do? She made her way to Tibby's, thoughts streaming through her head. The boys were just leaving. Most were talking about a rally that would hopefully take place. She walked towards Boots, Jack, Blink, and Spot as they headed out the door.  
  
"Heya Boots." She greeted.  
  
"Hey Laces! Laces, dis is Spot. He's from Brooklyn. Spot, dis is Laces. We'se was bootblacks before."  
  
"Gee, I know Boots. I was dere today ya know." She joked. Spot looked at her quizzically.  
  
"So, youse da goil dat was dere today, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I'se guess I couldn't help myself from joinin youse guys."  
  
"Laces, why do youse have flour all over ya?" Jack laughed.  
  
"Well, it's a long story but I'll sum it up. I ain't woikin' at da Carlson's no more."  
  
"Why is dat?" Boots asked.  
  
"Boots. Lookie me. I'se dressed like a boy and I'se got a giant bruise 'ere. Mrs. Carlson doesn't want no doity street rat woikin' for 'er. Sides, it was about time I got outta dat place."  
  
"So, where are youse goin' ta woik now?"  
  
"See, dat's da problem. I'se can't figure nothing out."  
  
"Well, youse could always be a newsie." Blink volunteered. The others gave him a look. "Of course, aftah da strike ends and everythin'. . . if it ends. . "  
  
"Well, no offense or nuthin, but I'se want ta woik somewhere steady. I don't wanna hafta depend on no writers to see if I can sell a few papes. Sides, you think I wanna hang around youse all day?" She joked, emphasizing the "all."  
  
(AN: Of course, we ALL know she would have loved to be a newsie and stay with the boys. **wink, wink**)  
  
"So, what can ya do? Can ya cook?" Jack said.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sing?" Spot asked.  
  
"Sure, If youse like people runnin' away, shouting curses at me."  
  
"Sow?" Boots inquired.  
  
"You evah see me sow before? Listen, I tried once and all I'se did was ruin da dress and hurt my hands."  
  
"You could get someone to teach you." Blink said.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well, I dunno." He replied.  
  
"Well, all I know is I hafta figure somethin' out soon. I'll see youse guys latah, all right?" Laces walked away, thinking about what she could do. Well, at least she could get the debt paid, but this meant she had to do something she hoped she wouldn't have to. It was time to visit her brother's apartment and get what was her's. . . .  
  
AN: Normally, I would write more for this chapter, but I have to get off the computer, . . . yeah, I know it was a boring chapter. I couldn't help myself. 


	9. Nephew

Laces breathed in deeply and prayed her brother would not be home at his Brooklyn apartment. She slowly walked up the stairs and found her brother's room. Sucking in all her courage, she knocked on the door when a young woman with a child at her side opened the door. The lady looked disheveled and seemed as if she needed a day off. Laces instantaneously felt horrible.  
  
"Heya Anne." She said quietly.  
  
"Christine? Why you look. . . dreadful! Please, come in." The woman smiled. "Gilbert's not here right now. . . "  
  
"That's perfectly fine with me. He's probably still moaning about the fact that a few of my friends almost beat the crap out of him." Laces thought. She only nodded and entered the apartment. Her sister in-law's home was looking shabbier than usual. "How old's the kid?" She said.  
  
"Oh, he's about two weeks old now. His name is. . . it's Charles. After your father."  
  
"You don't think I'se know that?" Laces angrily replied. Her family had meant everything in the world to her, but now all that was left of it was an alcoholic brother, a pale, sickly, sister in-law, and a new nephew that probably wouldn't last the month. He was coughing and crying pitifully. Christine knew both the mother and child needed a doctor, but what could she do? "I'm sorry Anne, I didn't mean ta huirt 'cha feelins. It's dis stupid mouth o' mine. I just can't keep it shut when I need it to da most, I guess."  
  
"What happened?" Anne said, referring to the bruise on Laces' cheek.  
  
"Well, it could have been Gilbert that gave it to me." She thought. Laces shrugged. "It's nothin', really. Listen, I'd really love ta stay an' talk, but I'se gotta get goin. . . "  
  
"How about you stay and get cleaned up? I'm sure you haven't washed up in a while, and perhaps you want to change your clothes or have you already gone crazy?" Anne joked.  
  
"Well, I'se really got udda stuff ta do an' I'se only came ta pick up da money I'se left 'ere." Anne set the baby in his little crib and motioned for Laces to come over next to the bookcase. Anne had taken it from where she had used to live with her parents. The selection of books, however, was quite sparse. "They must have sold some books to make ends meet, I guess." Christine thought. Anne pulled out a book and opened it to where several bills were held.  
  
"Sorry, but if you want the money, go and at least get changed. You can use one of the dresses in that drawer over there, I can't fit in them anymore." Laces sighed. When she realized Anne was trying her hardest to act motherly, she gave in. "There's some water in there you can use to wash up, I'm sure you don't want to walk around all day with flour on you." Laces smiled and went in her brother's room, freshened up, and changed. She stuffed her brother's old clothes that she had been wearing into the bag she had brought and left the room for Anne to "inspect" her.  
  
"Why, you look much better now. Here you go." Said Anne as she handed over the money. The girls hugged and parted at the door, after Laces said goodbye to her nephew.  
  
"Maybe I'll try ta come an' see youse two sometime. Goodbye, and tanks fer everythin'." Laces said, waving at the door. She left the apartment feeling very refreshed. Just as she was about to cross the Brooklyn Bridge, she saw Spot and a few other Brooklyn newsies passing her. She grinned because Spot didn't recognize her in a dress.  
  
Later that night, Laces passed the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House. She decided it was time to see her friends again and walked up to the desk where Kloppman was standing.  
  
"Heya. I'se looking fer a couple o' newsies. . ." She was cut short.  
  
"Go on upstairs. I assume they're playing poker or something." Kloppman smiled. She nodded and went up the stairs. She entered the room where about six newsies were getting badly beaten in poker by none other than Boots.  
  
"Geez, Boots. Whaddya got up dose sleeves, huh?" Skittery said.  
  
"Hey, I ain't doin nuthin you guys ain't. I'se just lucky, dats all." Boots defended as he threw down his cards. Mush stood up and noticed Laces standing at the door.  
  
"Hey Laces!" He welcomed. She smiled back. Boots went over to the door.  
  
"Hey! Welcome to our 'umble abode, Laces!" He said.  
  
"Care to join da game?" Race asked.  
  
"No tanks. I just wanted to. . ." Laces started.  
  
"O' course ya do, Laces!" Boots said. Skittery walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. They both laughed hysterically. "What's so funny?"  
  
"He said that Race hasn't been winning at all, you'se have! All youse wanna do is steal all da money I have left!" She joked. "I only came to see how youse guys were doin, dats all."  
  
"Cowboy almost got caught again." Bumlets offered. He was sitting on his bunk.  
  
"Really? How an' why would he get caught?" Laces asked.  
  
"He's been runnin' from da Refuge for a while now. He escaped on Roosevelt's carriage." Mush said.  
  
"Ah, da wonderfull Refuge." Laces said. She had never been stuck in there, but she had met many who had. Tracks, for instance, had been put up in there for two months for reasons he never understood. "Well, I'se guess I'll let 'cha get back to da game now. I'll see alla youse tomorrow. G'night." Laces said as she left the room. While walking down the street, she fingered the money in her pocket.  
  
"Now's my chance to start over. Maybe they'll be some money left when the debt for Sam's funeral is paid, and maybe I can find a job sometime soon." She thought as she headed over to Central Park.  
  
AN: Yeah, another short chapter. I guess I'm just a bad, bad girl. Yes, I just noticed the similarity between Tracks and Racetrack's names. Ooops. I don't see how I missed it. I love reviews. I will give a Reese's' Peanut Buttercup (No, I don't own them. **Sigh** Besides, my name is NOT Reese.) to all my reviewers! So, do so now before Sarah comes and steals Jack away forever! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 


	10. Flashback

AN: Oh my gosh guys, I am so sorry. I'm getting really busy lately and won't be able to update very often, so I'm setting a new update limit for myself. Once a year. Just kidding! I'll TRY once every 2 weeks, but I can in no way guarantee it. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!  
  
Christine shivered as she woke up in the middle of the night. She looked over at Tracks and his puppy Railroad who had cuddled up together. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, but she was able to remember that fateful day when her life completely changed. . . .  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Late at night, Laces and her little brother Sam wandered back home through a street in the Bronx. 8 year-old Sam was giggling as he skipped along. Laces followed her brother a little more thoughtfully. She wondered if her parents were home from working at the restaurant. When they arrived a mob of men were huddled in front of their tenement. Several bloodied men were lying dead on the street. Frederick Martin was among the men who had become involved with a street gang that ended his life. Abby Martin was also lying on the ground. She had died from a heart attack. Christy quickly grabbed her brother's hand and pulled him up to their tenement. She found her older sibling Sam sitting at the table with his head resting on it. A bottle of beer was next to his hand. Laces ran over to Gilbert and gently shook him.  
  
"Gil? You dere?" She said, tears running down her cheek. He didn't respond, so she shook him harder. He finally did react with a slap across her cheek. She looked at him in horror and smelled the aroma of alcohol she would come to associate him with. She ran into the bedroom, grabbed her things and Sam's, grabbed her parent's money under their mattress, and ran out of the tenement with Sam. They only paused to bid their dead parents farewell before running off to a new life.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
She opened her eyes; startled she had let her mind wander like that. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself down and fell asleep. The next morning, she awoke early as usual and wandered back over to the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging House and arrived only a few moments before the boys rushed out the door. Boots saw her and smiled.  
  
"Back ta vist again, huh?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't get enough o' youse guys." She joked.  
  
"Hey, we'se planned da rally at Medda's. It's tahnight, will we see youse dere?"  
  
"You bet. I wouldn't miss it for da woild." The two joined the others as they walked away.  
  
AN: AAAAAAAHHH! I've hit a writer's block for this chapter! I will say I'm trying to get the next chapter chock full of stuff so you won't want to stop reading! Ummm, if you have any story suggestions, PLEASE e-mail them to Accent@a-teens.net. NOT in a review. I will not count them in a review and I don't want you to spoil it for everyone if I do choose to include it! Please don't leave it in a review, that's all I'm saying. . . .but I still want reviews for writing in general. Is my writing in a NY accent getting annoying 'cause if it is I'll stop! Thank you kindly! 


	11. Irving Hall

AN: Wow it's been a while since I updated this. Ummm, yeah. I don't have much to say. . .go eat some Krispy Kremes! (No, I don't own those. . .but I would buy the company if I was a millionaire and hoard all the glazed ones to myself! Of course if you review I might give you one, heh heh heh. . .)  
  
Laces glared at the ground. It was almost time for the rally and she was having a hard time pulling herself together. After she had separated from the Newsies when it was time for them to start working, she decided to visit her brother's grave. Not a very good idea when you plan on going places during the day. Finally being able to shed the tears she had needed to all these years, she felt refreshed. However, she still was unsure about her new friends realizing how horrid the past years had been. Finally, she was startled out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
"You'se okay?" Mush asked.  
  
"You'se don't look so good. . ." Blink commented.  
  
"Sure, I'se fine you guys. Just needed tah tink for a moment, dat's all."  
  
"Comin' in?" Blink inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'se am."  
  
When Laces did entered, she was rather startled. Hundreds of rowdy boys were packed together like sardines in Irving Hall. For a while, she thought she was the only female until she saw at least one sitting at a table. None other than Jack Kelly was sitting with her.  
  
"Wow, they look happy together. Dare I say. . .they love each other?" Christine thought. The way the two looked at each other was unmistakably flirtatious.  
  
"C'mon, lets go say hello to Jack, huh?" Mush suggested as the trio made their way over.  
  
"Heya Jack!" Blink greeted.  
  
"Hey Blink, Mush. Laces I don't believe you've met Sarah. Sarah dis is Laces." Jack replied. Sarah plastered on a smile and nodded.  
  
"Hey." Laces simply said.  
  
"Hey, I gotta go speak now. I'll talk to youse latah." Jack said as he made his way up to the stage. He was obviously a little caught up in everything, so his ego was upped a notch. Spot and David were also making their way onto the stage as well. Blink went off in search of a seat, and Mush had also disappeared into the crowd. Laces stood uncomfortably next to the table as the boys made their speeches. When done, Jack returned proudly back to his seat, and Sarah. Christine finally made up her mind to go search for Boots. When she found him he was part of a large crowd in front of the stage.  
  
"How youse liking da show, Boots?" She said as she neared him.  
  
"Hey Laces, long time no see, huh?  
  
"Guess not." She laughed in reply as she looked back at Jack's table. Boots looked at her, then followed her sorrowful gaze back at the table.  
  
"Somethin' da mattah?"  
  
"Nah." She said, turning her head back to the stage. She did enjoy the rest of Medda's song until Snyder and his men showed up. All in all, Laces had fought back as well. She received a large bruise on her arm even though she was still dressed as a woman. Apparently some of these men weren't afraid to hit a girl. One man was, however, unwilling to treat her as one of the boys. When some of the strikers were pulled up in front of the theatre on the street, Laces joined them.  
  
"What's goin on?" Skittery said.  
  
"We'se goin tah jail, dats what bonehead." Racetrack replied.  
  
"Allright, all of you are under arrest for starting a fight. You can comply with us or you can fight us. In either case you are going to the judge." A man said. Several others started herding the boys along when Laces was stopped. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I'se figuring I'se goin to trial and den to jail."  
  
"No, I'm afraid not miss. I'm not going to let a lady join those ruffians."  
  
"But I beat dose guys up just as much as dey did!" She objected.  
  
"Go on back to your home and mother, and get some rest." He laughed as he walked away. "Imagine, a girl helping those street rats?"  
  
Laces rolled her eyes and gave the boys a look of sympathy.  
  
"What's dis woild coming to, huh?" She snorted as she walked away.  
  
AN: Yeah, short, once again. I never have time to do this lately, oh well. R&R please before I snatch all the Krispy Kremes in the world and eat them myself! Muhahaha! 


End file.
